Endure
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: When the battle of Burning Plains gose horribly wrong, Saphira is left injured and Eragon in a state of depression. (One-shot)


A/N: NO I have not abandoned "love leads on", its simply put on hold as I am sick and its a mess. that fic, is .a. mess. I know it, the readers know it. and Ima try to fix it eventually when its done, but this story is just a little thing that popped into my head. if I miss-spell the names IM SORRY! im not perfect. hopefully my new laptop(YYYAAAAYYY) will help with all those stupid little grammar, spelling, ect errors. ive gone over this twice now, and if I see/notice/am told of more grammatical errors after I publish this I WILL fix them ASAP!

Don't like don't read

I don't own the characters used. nor do I own The inheritance cycle, and that is what this is based off of.

if I did, do you think I would be sitting here writing fanfiction?

Haters gonna hate

Review telling me what you think, criticism is WELCOME with open arms! tell me what I did wrong/right! ill never improve if I don't know what mistakes I made! I know eragon is a bit out of character, but common, shes dying. its basically like feeling yourself die slowly. wouldnt you be depressed too?

So, without further adue... Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The battle was going badly. Tired and sluggish, Eragon sat in the hollow of Saphiras shoulders as she flew silently over the burning plains. He could feel the concern and worry radiating from her in waves.<br>"_Eragon_?"  
>Aryas mental voice sounded, and he gave a small flicker of awareness to show he had heard.<br>"_Return_ to_ the pavilion, now. You are to weak, you'll kill yourself if you fight like this_!"  
>Area exclaimed, frightened and shocked by Eragons lack of reason. Without any prompting from Eragon, Saphira turned and flew as fast as she could towards the pavilion.<p>

The attack came Without Warning.

Saphira roared loudly in pain as she felt her wing be snapped in two. She quickly lost altitude, falling at a less than desirable rate. Flapping her good wing desperately. She managed to slow her decent, but continued to fall and crash into a line of the kings soldiers. Staggering to her feet, Saphira made one long bound in the direction of the pavilion, but yelped as she stopped midair. A dark, deep laugh sounded around them, and a shape emerged from the shadows. Saphira recognized the voice from her time in the egg: the king. Struggling in her invisible bonds, she let out a roar of distress.

"Saphira... You have grown."

Saphira growled loudly at the man, showing no sign that she cared about or even heard what he said.

"Now, none of that now, I have found, I no longer need you alive... you see, the last dragon egg holds a female.. you are unneeded, and a threat..."

Taking his long, black, midnight sword from its sheath, he pointed the tip of the sword directly at her gut. As he did this, a small group of elves clustered around them, eyes wide, and ready for battle. As one, they cast a spell meant to kill or At least disarm the king, but to no avail. Eragon sat unconscious on Saphiras back, oblivious to the world. Struggling once more, Saphira fought the kinds spell as hard as she could, but continued to not gain any ground over the mad king.

"Little one, you have no power to fight me with.."

The king said in a scolding tone, before plunging the two foot long sword deep into the dragons underside. With a loud roar of pure agony, Saphira shuddered. The elves cried out as one, watching the king repeat the gruesome action, unable to help as they found themselves ,too , caught in his spell. Before long, the large blue dragon was rendered defenseless and weak. Only then did Saphira fall heavily to the ground, and the king diverge back into the shadows.

Eragon woke the next day, pain flaring in the majority of his body. Reaching out with his mind, he found Saphira. But her consciousness seemed...weaker? Prodding further, he found her mental shields where up tighter then he had ever felt them, even more so then during her frantic flight to the spine when Garrow was killed. With a groan, he sat up. Angela was at his side from seemingly out of nowhere.

"How long was I out?"

He asked, his voice hoarse and throat dry.

"About a day and a half."

Angela answered, as if commenting on nothing more then bad weather. Pushing back the curiosity about what happened, and who had won the battle, Eragon looked into the herbalists dark green eyes.

"Where is Saphira?"

"Outside."  
>She answered easily, not wanting to go into details about the dragons condition.<p>

"Is she alright? She won't speak to me.."

The herbalist didn't answer, instead standing up and moving over to the other side of the tent to gather her things.

"Well! I believe that's all I'm needed for!"

Angela stated in a forced cheerful tone as she exited the tent. Worried, Eragon stood unsteadily, and used the table as a support as he hobbled to the outside of the tent. Looking around, he saw and massive blue bulk that was Saphira. With a smile, he hobbled slowly over to her, reaching out once again, only to be deflected by her barriers.

"Saphira!"

He called aloud, but got no response. As he got closer, noticed the dragons harsh, labored breathing and the sight of her mangled wing made his stomach threaten to purge itself.

"Saphira?..."

He asked again, in a tone etched with dread. Partially using the large dragon as a support, he hobbled around to the front of her, and cried out as he saw the large, white bandage with more then one dark red blotch covering Saphiras underside. Shocked, he angrily looked to where the group of elves that had been sent to protect him and Saphira.

"Why haven't you healed her?!"

He cried out in anguish. one elf, a female, raised her head and Eragon was shocked to see she had Been crying.

"_Elves never cry...right? something much really be wrong_."

he thought to himself.

"we can't."

The two simple words spelled out Eragons worst fears and conclusions. His breath hitched as a sob threatened to overtake him. Seeing his partner-of-heart in such pain was unbearable. As he raked his eyes over the white bandage, taking in the carefully overlaid cloth, he knew the elves had indeed done what they could to help her. Walking to her head, Eragon knelt, then sat next to her as he laid a hand gently on her head, and cried.  
>After a minute, Saphiras breath stuttered for a moment, and she raised her head weakly for the first time since her injury. Slowly, she let down the strong barriers she had erected around herself, and reached out to her bond.<br>"_Eragon_?.."  
>Even she was shocked at how weak her voice young rider jumped slightly, but broke out in a smile at the sight of her awake. Raising her head just a tad higher, she nuzzled him lovingly. Being cautious about not letting him feel the intense pain she was experiencing, she attempted to ease him into what she already knew.<p>

"_Little one...if I'm gone, promise me something_?"

Eragon looked at her in confusion.

"_Anything_."

"_Promise me you will never give up, you will continue as if I am still here, and will not give in to temptation_."

Eragon understood what she meant, and shook his head violently.

"_It won't come to that_."

He insisted, though he was unsure himself. Saphiras frame shook as she chuckled painfully.

"_Not every even has a silver lining, eragon.. You must realize that I won't be here much longer. You know this_.."

Eragon looked at his lap, tears falling faster.

"_Don't leave me here alone_.."

He said aloud, trying to force his heart to stop pounding, and his tears to stop. Saphira laid her head on his lap in a rare moment of intimacy. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, eragon drew himself closer to the large blue dragon.

"_Little one.. Do you remember what I once said?... Treasure the past, live in the present, and fear not for the future.. for it does not exist, and never shall. There is only now_."

Eragon took another deep, choking breath, as memories surfaced unbidden of flights with Saphira, and they're time before the varden, before Garrows death.. when she was a mere hatchling, exploring the world. Saphira began to hum, though the usually velvet caress of her voice was now harsh and strained, Eragon found comfort in it all the same.  
>As the days passed, the amount of time that Saphira was conscious grew less and less, though Eragon never left her side so he would not miss a second of the time she was awake. One night, as he sat beside her in the trance that had replaced sleep for him, he was awoken by a loud 'thud'. Jolting upright, he looked around. It was as if no one else had heard the strange sound. Looking up, a large, golden dragon appeared over the horizon. The dragon flickered out of sight, concealed by a spell cast by a thin figure on it's back. All wonder from this sight was washed away as Saphira let out an exceptionally harsh breath, and Eragon looked to her in worry. He knew with uncanny certainty that she had less than hours left. The very thought sent a pang of guilt, regret, and pain throughout his strained mind. An enormous dent formed in the tall grass not far from them, and eragon knew the large golden dragon had landed. The figure, the other rider, dismounted and became visible once more as he walked away from the dragon. The other rider was an elf of moderate size, and obviously somewhat old as far as the beings go.<p>

"Hello.."

Eragon greeted, not bothering to use was not in the mood, and the elf seemed to understand that. The elf nodded, then came beside him, looking at Saphiras large, now dark red bandage.

"Why has no one healed her?"

The elf asked, both repulsion and pity coloring his voice.

"They cant. Galbratorix put a.. spell on her so that.. she Caint be healed by magic."

Eragon struggled to speak without letting his tears overflow. The elf placed a hand on Saphiras side, causing her to yelp lightly at the touch. Eragon sent comforting feelings and images to his wounded dragon through they're unique bond, attempting to soothe her.

"The magic is strong... I can't overcome it."

Eragon nodded, not really registering anything anymore. The elf looked to the spot where the golden dragon sat in silence, watching. The elf stared for a moment, Before casting a glance at Eragon as he shifted.

"Eragon.. You no doubt saw my bond, gladur. I am ormis, the last rider of old.."

Eragon nodded, not fully listening.

"You see.. There is a secret, passed to only the most trusted riders, but as circumstances demand, we suppose it must be passed on to you and Saphira before time runs out."

This caught Eragons attention. He looked to the elf, confused. Eragon then felt a vast mind touch his, and he cautiously allowed the golden dragon into his mind.

"_Greetings, young one_."

A deep, unmistakably male voice said. Eragon nodded to show he heard, and looked to the spot where the grass was still being pushed,as the dragon laid,and the golden dragon began to speak again.

"_Dragons.. Have a stone, in our chest. It is called the Eldunari, and is clear until it is disgorged from the dragon, thence it takes on the color of the dragons scales_."

The golden dragon hesitated, but he had Eragons full attention now.

"_And...what is the purpose of this stone_?"

Eragon asked in a hushed tone. Ormis looked at Saphiras wounds again, only in his eyes was a sense of longing.

"_The purpose, of this stone, is to preserve the mind, the consciousness, of the dragon, if it's body fails_."

Eragon felt his stomach twist, as he realized why the pair must be telling him this. But he had to make sure..

"_Why..are you telling me this_.."

"_The varden needs you, Eragon. And for your sanity to stay Intact, you need Saphira..the next time she awakens, tell her to disgorge her eldunari. She will understand_."

Eragon remained silent, but nodded, showing he understood. Reaching out, he stroked Saphiras head as he contemplated what was going to come of her.  
>It wasnt until hours later that Saphira woke.<p>

"_Little one_?.."

Her mental voice was only barely a whisper in the corners of Eragons Mind, a soft echo. Eragon looked into his bonds blue eyes.

"_Saphira... A... Certain person told me...that there was a way to help you_.."

Eragon said, his voice wavering. He knew better then to waste precious time explaining the arrival of ormis and the golden dragon, he would do so after...if the two proved correct.

"_They..said you need to disgorge..something called an eldunari_.."

Saphiras weak eyes showed understanding, and she nodded weakly. Eragon could feel her tense, and saw the bulk of her body shift upwards as she stood.

"Don't..."

He whispered weakly,protesting to her getting up. She simply looked at him sadly, and rose to her full hight, whimpering in pain. Extending her next to its full length, her throat began to convulse. Ormis stood next to eragon, watching diligently. Lowering her head, Saphira opened her mouth, allowing a gem no larger than eragons cupped palms to slide out, and into his hands. The smooth stone shone slightly, and the moment it made contact with his skin, a rush of emotions engulfed his mind. Pain, anger, sadness,joy, regret,guilt... Ormis snatched the blue gem from his hands, and slipped it into a red velvet case, then handed it back to Eragon. Looking up at Saphira, he saw her look down at him. Her tong flicked out of her mouth, gently licking his arm, before collapsing onto the ground, limp.

"S...Saphira?..."

Eragon could not stop the flow of tears as he felt her leave, and fell to his knees. Looking at the velvet bag, he opened the drawstring, and took the lifeless blue gem in his hands. Casting his mind out, he reached into the gem. Trying to find any source of life. Any at all. First a spark of blue color, then many swirling blue lights sparked in the smooth gem.

"_Little one_?"

Eragon nearly shouted in joy as saphiras voice sounded in his mind, strong as ever. Beside him, ormis was fighting the feeling of sorrow over the loss of life, but also the feeling of joy that they where able to save the young dragons mind, just in time.

"_Saphira...I...thought I had lost you_.."

Eragon said, his voice soft. The gem in his hands began to glow an even brighter blue.

"_Eragon... I will never leave you."_


End file.
